You're Late
by Malabrigo
Summary: Stuart Bennett's personal assistant on set of "Dead Man Down" has grown increasingly frustrated with his tardiness. How will she handle his latest slip up? Rated M for Sexual Situations Wade Barrett/OC


Tangled in his hotel sheets, Stuart Bennett slowly lifted his head off the pillow at the sound of the knocking on his door. "Mr. Bennett?" Danielle knocked on the hotel door. "Mr. Bennett!" Danielle looked down at her watch. They were already running fifteen minutes late for his call time on the set. It was the same routine every morning, but Stu was sleeping in later each day. Exasperated, she decided to knock one final time before trying to call him on his cell phone. "Mr. Bennett!" She went to knock, but the door swung open.

"I'm late, aren't I?" he asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Late again." Danielle pushed herself into the hotel room. Her cell phone blinked with a text message. "What would you like me to tell them today? Food poisoning? Emergency Skype conversation with your mother in England? Again?" Stu sighed. "Never mind. I'll think of something." She reached into her purse and pulled out a protein bar, throwing it at him. "Get dressed, please, Mr. Bennett." She had done an excellent job of preventing her gaze from slipping down to his grey boxers, the only piece of clothing he happened to be wearing.

"Stu," he said.

She sighed heavily. "Fine. Stu, get dressed please."

"Am I a donkey?" he asked. She furrowed her brow. He held up the protein bar. "You've given me a carrot here." She rubbed her hands over her face. Stu smirked at her visible frustration. "You want me to get dressed don't you, Danielle?"

She clutched her hands together. "Yes, please," she begged.

He slowly opened the wrapper to the protein bar. The sound of the paper crinkling was driving her mad. "You seem tense this morning." He sat down on the bed.

Danielle looked at her cell phone again and began typing a response to a text. "Some elements of my job are very frustrating. Could you get dressed now, please?" When he didn't budge, she put her purse down on the bed and walked over to the closet. Flipping through the various items she settled on a blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans.

Her early morning nagging was driving Stu crazy. He never made an effort to be on time because he knew that an 8am call time for him really meant 10:30am after the script was sorted out for the day. He walked up closely behind her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

She surveyed the other items in his closet. "You're not going on set dressed like that." He smiled at the fact she had been paying close attention.

He reached his arms around her and pried each article of clothing from her hands. "This will do," he whispered into her ear. He hovered behind her for a few extra moments; His breath fanning across her neck stopped her dead in her tracks.

Stu retreated over to the bed to get dressed. She watched him pull the thin cotton fabric of the button up shirt over his muscular shoulders. He stepped into the jeans carefully, able to maintain his balance without much effort. Danielle tried to turn her attention away from him, but she was unable. He passed the small white buttons through the holes on his shirt. "Happy now?"

Danielle bit the inside of her cheek; perhaps she had been too hard on him. "You missed a button." She reached up and undid the first three buttons that were incorrect.

"You see? This is why I have you." Her delicate hands fixed his mistake. "Is that a smile I see?" Danielle's eyes met with his. "You should smile more."

Unable to respond, Danielle swallowed hard. "We're late, Mr...Stu." The text alert on her cell phone went off again. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Let me guess. It says I was needed on set twenty minutes ago."

She shook her head. "No, it says they're filming the indoor scenes first this morning due to the rain. You're not needed now until 1pm when they move filming to outside the warehouse."

"Good." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged her tight muscles. "Maybe you can relax a little now?"

"Mr. Bennett, I..." Stu quickly spun her around and pressed his lips to hers. She gave in to the intrusion and pushed her tongue past his thin lips. His hand ran up her neck and took hold of her hair. Pulling her hair back gently, he devoured her neck with nips and kisses. Danielle moaned as he bit into the sweet spot in her neck. Her hands reached up and undid the buttons she had just pressured Stu to do up himself. He pushed her hands away and removed the shirt himself, tossing it over his shoulder onto the bed.

His eyes raked over her petite frame. Stu made short work of the green wrap dress covering her by pulling the neat bow she had tied resting at her hip. Danielle quickly pulled the dress back around her in act of self consciousness. "Don't be shy." Stu smirked as he placed his hands over hers and and guided the dress apart revealing her matching black lace bra and panties. The material pooled at her feet. She backed away from him slowly as he advanced towards her. Her back eventually bumped up against the desk. His eyes, usually green, were clouded with lust and staring down at her. She swallowed hard while she contemplated her move. Sensing her hesitation, Stu turned her around and brought his hand down hard on her soft flesh. "Just in case you had any questions as to who was in charge." He abruptly turned her back around towards him, a look of panic washed over her.

Danielle reached out for him, lightly pawing at the material covering his turgid manhood. Stu grabbed her wrist in response and pinned it to the desk. "Was I not clear?" His grip on her wrist eased up. "Remove everything," he demanded. He took a step back and watched her unclasp her bra. Danielle licked her lips in anticipation wondering what was coming next. Her thumbs hooked in to the side of her underwear as she slid them down her long, tan legs and stepped out of them, leaving them next to the other discarded garments. She felt vulnerable and exposed; Instinctually, she wanted to shield herself from him, but she smiled when Stu grinned at her. She was afraid to do anything out of turn, but not afraid to emulate his expressions.

Stu grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the desk forcing her legs open. He felt her fight against him. "You need to learn to relax," he said.

"...Sorry," she mumbled through her nervous pants.

"Don't you ever apologize for such things." He kissed her deeply as his hand drifted down between her legs. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers made contact with her soft folds. Danielle started to come undone at the first touch. Stu sunk to his knees and gripped her waist in his hands hoping that he would be able to keep her still. Danielle draped her legs over his shoulders opening herself up to him. He teased her sensitive opening with his skilled tongue, forcing her to grab his hair and guide him closer to her. He moaned against her, the vibrations causing an array of expletives to escape her lips as he continued his assault. He could feel her slipping with each swipe; his hands kept a hard grip on her hips preventing her from writhing away from him. She threw her head back as she felt the warm sensation of her orgasm traveling up her body.

Stu didn't give Danielle a moment to recover before lifting her up off the desk. His strong embrace made her feel secure. She aggressively bit into his neck as her carried her over to the bed. If she wanted to play rough, he would give her exactly what she wanted. He laid her on the bed and forced her legs apart with his knees. He scaled her body, kissing his way up to her neck. Without warning, Stu thrust himself inside of her. A loud groan tore unexpectedly from her lips as his hands grabbed her wrists pinning them to the bed. In the short time they had been together, he had learned she loved to writhe around. If he was going to keep control, he needed to be a step ahead of her at all times.

"Mmm...so good," she moaned against his lips.

Stu felt himself slipping as a blissful state of being once again appeared on Danielle's face. He knew she was close and he wasn't far behind. Danielle wrapped his legs around Stu's back, coaxing him to push further and further inside of her. His left hand let go of her wrist and traveled down between her legs, rubbing the sensitive nub that would set her free. Her moans spurred him on, bringing them to achieve the same result simultaneously.

Their breathing labored, they engaged in a passionate post coital kiss. Danielle turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 11:20am. When she turned back to her lover, he looked displeased.

"Are you serious, Danielle?" She bit her bottom lip as a refusal to answer the question. "I need you to be here now." He sat up. "On your knees. Now," he demanded.

She sat up and turned her back towards him. "What now?" she asked, mild trepidation in her voice. In all the time she had spent escorting Stu Bennett around Philadelphia, she had never seen him like this. He had always been cordial to her, despite the fact that her need to constantly be timely drove him mad. But here, in this moment, he was a man full of passion with a desire to demonstrate just how powerful he was.

She tensed when his knuckles lightly grazed her naked back. She was expecting punishment, but instead she felt like she was being rewarded. He placed soft strategically down her back; her muscles relaxing at each contact, but it wasn't what she wanted.

"Please..." she whispered.

"Patience, sweetheart," he rumbled against her soft skin. "We have plenty of time."

Her disappointment was almost palpable. "I'm not a very patient woman."

Stu smirked at her comment. He pushed her back down onto the bed as Danielle instinctively lifted her rear up to him. He placed a small slap on her behind, letting her know that her demands did not shift their power dynamic. "I'm not always going to do what you tell me," he said.

She turned back around and ran her hand along his face. A slight laugh escaped her lips.. "You already do, Mr. Bennett."

* * *

**Finally! Getting back in to writing. I'll be updating my current stories soon. Please subscribe for updates! Also, I would love to know what you think of this story. We've definitely been missing Stu on TV every week :) **


End file.
